Kiss
by Anddeaa
Summary: A series of kisses shared between the Sakamaki brothers and Yui. How would their first kiss with her be? One-Shot. May add later the Mukami and Tsukami brothers.


Kiss

It was another Friday evening. A really early evening and Yui was preparing for school. Even though it has been quite some time since she first arrived at the mansion and since she started nigh school, she still couldn't sleep much during the day and by midnight she would be really tired. Sleeping during day was hard. Sure, before she started living with the vampires, on some occasions she would wake up around 10 AM. Those kind of days would rarely happen, since she was used to waking up really early, but they _did_ happen. But sleeping from the first moment the sun's rays would appear and until they would disappear was really hard.

Since school wouldn't start until 7 PM and it was almost 6, she didn't know what to do. Because most of the boys would be sleeping at this hour - she still couldn't understand how they could wake up late and still get in time for school - she wondered around the mansion. Yui was glad she had these moments when nobody would be up and try to suck her blood. Those kind of times were rare and she tried to enjoy them.

Walking around the hall Yui saw one of the brothers looking through the window. She knew which one he was and she was surprised to see _him_ up this early in the evening - he was usually the one who would make them arrive with just 2 minutes before the bell would rang. Another thing that surprised her was that he didn't seem to care for her presence. Looking at him, she could say the he was indeed, beautiful. Well, most of the boys were, that much was for sure. His reddish hair was messy and a few bangs were covering his green eyes.

His hands were in his pants' pockets and he looked as if he were in deep thought. Ayato Sakamaki sure was a mystery to her - as all the other brothers were. From her time at the church she understood that there are more meanings to a person than what we see at the surface. She knew that a person's behavior -good or bad - was caused by something that usually may have happened during their young ages. And by what she usually heard from the boys - things that didn't give too much information if coming from a single person, but did give something out since she heard each one of the brothers say something, little or not - she understood that their childhood hadn't been as happy as hers.

"What do you want,_ Chichinashi_?"

His voice made her realize that she had sopped a few inches away from him. Looking at him she understood that his eyes were scanning her little and fragile figure. She made a few steps towards him and loosened his tie. His green eyes widened from the surprise but apart from the the young vampire didn't say anything. She started buttoning his shirt and by the time she had two buttons left she started working on his tie. Her father learned her how to fix a tie since he had to attend a few parties and now she was glad he did so.

"You can button those if you want or not." she said as she took a few steps back to see him, as if he was her painting and she wanted to know if there are any things she would need to do to make him look perfect.

"Tsk, don't ruin my _style_." he said as he looked her in the eyes, but not daring to destroy her work. He took a few steps towards her, closing the gap between them and leaned in. Yui closed her eyes as she was sure what was about to come but opened them when she felt something soft on her cheek. Ayato was gently kissing her cheek, lingering there for a little too long and when he finally stepped back smirked, leaving Yui confused.

* * *

It was Monday evening and Yui was still in bed, ill because the rain that poured just a few days ago. She was getting a little better, though none of the vampires seemed to see this. She knew well enough that she was the kind of person who would fall sick very easy and for her to not have fever today was something that told her she was getting better. Still, she would be staying in bed this day too, as Reiji would not allow her to come to school and spread all her germs everywhere she would go.

So now, the young human girl was sleeping soundless in her big bed, still to tired to try and do something else.

"Bitch-chaan~"

Laito opened carefully the door, pretty cautious. His voice didn't seem to bother the blonde and he stepped in. He didn't want to wake her up or do anything to her - at least not now when she was this weak and couldn't even say anything properly. Reaching her bed side, he got on his knee to look at her. He was more curious about her now than before. Not only was her blood so delicious but also none other sacrificial bride had stayed alive as much as Yui did. And even if he didn't want to admit, he didn't want her to die soon.

"Bitch-chan, I really want you to get better soon." he said as he caressed her soft cheek. Still surprised that she didn't wake up yet, he leaned in to kiss her lips. When he drew back he was surprised to say that her lips were as sweet ans her blood and way too soft. As he was about to give her another peck on her lips he was pulled back - really hard.

"Ouch, Subaru-kuuun, what are you doing?"

"Tch,_ I_ should be asking you the same thing! Leave her be, don't you see how bad she is feeling?" the white haired boy said, annoyed of his older sibling.

"Subaru-kun," started the green eyed boy as he got up "perhaps are you jealous?" he added as he looked at his little brother, curious of his reaction to his statement. Not long after, the younger brother got red and Laito started giggling, liking what he just saw.

"Get out!"

Looking again the Yui, Laito shrugged his shoulders and listened to his baby brother - he didn't know why, but he didn't want to wake up his precious Bitch-chan. Maybe he just wanted her to recover soon so he could have some fun with her, at least that was what he told himself.

As the perverted boy exited the room, Subaru turned at the human girl and was surprised that she didn't wake up from all the noise going on around her.

"Idiot" he said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Kanato usually was walking with Teddy in his arms, not with it hanging on the knapsack and because of the purple haired boy's way of walking, his precious Teddy fell on the floor. His luck was that Yui was around by the time when this happened.

"Kanato-kun!" she called him and the boy stopped in his tracks, clearly annoyed that she dared to do something like this.

"What?" he asked, still not facing her.

"Um, Teddy fell from your knapsack and he's on the floor now." he said as she looked from the bear to it's owner. Clearly interested in the conversation now, or what it actually implied, he turned around, looking at her.

"And why are you standing there? Give me Teddy back." he said, on the bridge of having a temper tantrum.

"Can I touch him?" she asked, still not sure what to do. It was a rule that no one would touch Teddy, except, of course, for Kanato. After a few moments of silence, the boy nodded and she moved to take Teddy of the floor and to give it to him. Clearly satisfied with what she had done, after taking Teddy, he moved closer to the girl and kissed her nose.

"That was a _reward_." he said as he turned his back to her and continued walking, leaving the girl behind.

* * *

Yui knew well, if Reiji wanted to see her then she was in deep trouble. But she couldn't understand what she had done lately that would annoy the second eldest brother. So when she knocked on his door and heard him say '_Come in_' she did as she was told, though she was a little scared.

"Reiji-san, you wanted to see me?" she asked as she entered his room with cautious steps. The boy was sitting on his chair, drinking his usual tea.

"Yes, of course." He said as he looked at her through his glasses. "I wanted to drink some tea along with you."

She nodded and walked towards the remaining chair but did not sit down until he gave her permission. She took the cup, looking at it, not daring to drink it but not daring to not drink it either. He may have added something in the drink but when his eyes were fixing her she took a small sip, prepared of what she would drink.

After almost twenty minutes of staying in the same place and drinking tea, Yui was starting to feel comfortable, but not too comfortable - either Reiji didn't put anything in her tea, or the effect would appear later. Either way, she sure didn't want to drink another cup of tea, so when she excused herself, saying that she still had a project to work on, he got up the same time as her.

"I can say that I am impressed with your manners. You really have improved."

She just smiled and thanked him and was about to go but he got closer to her, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

* * *

Her homework was hard. Really, really hard. She didn't know where to start and she wanted to ask for someone's help. She couldn't ask for Ayato's, though. He was always sleeping in class, so if _she_ didn't know how to do it, and she was always paying attention in class, the he wouldn't neither. Kanato was out of the question too for obvious reason. She couldn't ask Laito because first of all, she didn't know if he got to this kind of lesson in class and second, well, things could end up in not a good way for her. Subaru was a year younger than her so of course he wouldn't know and as far as she knew, Reiji was busy with something in his room. So she was left with Shu.

And that is how she was waiting in front of his room, with her textbook in one hand and the other debating if she could knock in his door or not. She still wasn't sure if it was a good choice. But she did anyway and when she heard him say '_Come in_' after long minutes, she did.

The elder brother was sitting on his bed, listening to his music but was looking at her.

"What do you want?" he asked, bored.

"Shu-san, I need help with my homework and I was thinking if you could help me." she said as she looked at him.

"Too troublesome." he said, closing his eyes.

"O-Okay, I'll ask Reiji-san then." she said, clearly unsatisfied with his answer. She was about to go when his voice broke the silence.

"Stay, after all. I'll help you." he said as he got up from his bed.

After an hour of helping her with her homework, Yui was closing her book, happy that she finally understood her homework.

"Thanks you so much, Shu-san." she said with a happy smile. In moments like this he would feel strange and not understand why. She was, after all, a human girl, whose blood was of the highest quality. But he also liked moments like this when she would smile, a genuine smile that made him feel somehow at ease. So he leaned in and without saying anything he kissed her on her lips. The blonde boy stayed like that how a couple of seconds, liking how her lips felt.

"Your lips..." he started as he was retreating. "They smell like... _Laito_." he added, quite annoyed that his younger brother would do something like this.

"What?!" Yui asked, blushing from the sudden kiss but also from what Shu had said.


End file.
